narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiraiya Ochiai
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' ' ' ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation =Jonin | previous occupation =Genin Chūnin | team =Dragon Fire | previous team = | partner =Ryu Uchiha, Jamiki Senju | previous partner = | family = (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Brother) (Sister) (Father) (Mother) | rank =Jonin | classification =Jinchūriki Sage | reg =013615 | academy =9 | chunin =13 | jonin =16 | kekkei = Sage Mode: Byakugan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Jiraiya Uzumaki was the youngest son of the 7th hokage and . due to his blood ties to the , jiraiya was able to awaken his during his academy days while training with his best friend Ryu. The two went on to become Genin and were put into Team 615 along with Jamiki Senju the son of Konohamaru. the team could create a massive fire dragon, nicknaming the team Dragon Fire. Jiraiya was the first one out of the team to become a Chūnin. While he was a Chūnin Jiraiyas father Naruto sent him on a privet mission to where he learnt the Sage Mode Byakugan. while in sage mode Jiraiya was able to gain all the normal strengths that sage mode gave its user. Background Academy Being the son of Naruto it was only natural that Jiraiya wanted to also join the Konohagakure ninja academy. He was only eight years old when he joined the academy along with his best friend Ryu Uchiha. the two was as if they was joined at the hip sometimes the two would pull pranks on the other class mates one of them was a slightly older then them called Lenora. she would often tell the head teacher on Jiraiya and Ryu and get them into big trouble this would lead to them more often than not pull most of the pranks on her. one day while training with Ryu, Jiraiya awoke his and he used it to find all the Chakra Pathway System on Ryu and used the on him. it was after he learnt this new ability Jiraiya graduated from the academy and became a Genin where he was put in team 615 with his best friend Ryu Uchiha, and Jamiki Senju. Team Dragon Fire Genin Chūnin Jinchūriki Jonin Missions Appearance According to , Jiraiya strongly resembles his grandmother: he has red, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and his fathers face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. He later went on to grow his hair reaching down to his shoulders. Part 1 Jiraiya wore a dark red and black jacket, with a white Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore black pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, black sandals, and a black forehead protector, given to him after graduating from the Academy. Part 2 Jiraiya wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Ryu with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and black pants, the black pieces of his outfit changes to white, his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and black jacket. after becoming a Chūnin he started to wear a green flak jacket over the top of his black one. Category:Jonin Category:Kage Category:Male Category:Human Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Jinchūriki Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Characters